This invention relates to locking systems of particular use in locking portable computers and similar devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a portable Kensington style or projection lock receiver for adapting a projection lock to secure a device such as a computer system which is not specifically designed for use with a projection lock.
Portable computer systems have become very popular to both business travelers and users who simply prefer the flexibility provided by portable systems. Aside from the portable computer systems themselves, many types of accessories have been developed to increase the functionality and utility of portable computer systems. For example, many modular devices such as modular CD drives have been developed specifically for use with portable computer systems. These modular devices simply plug in to modular receptacles built in the portable computer and may be readily removed and switched out for other devices. Also, docking stations have been developed for receiving a portable computer so that the portable computer may be used conveniently at a fixed location. These docking station/portable computer combinations provide many of the benefits of standard computer systems while allowing the portable computer to be removed for use out of the office.
Although such portable systems present many advantages, the portability and modular nature of these systems does raise security issues. In particular, portable computers and the modular components used in portable and other computer systems have been easy targets for thieves. To address security issues, many locking arrangements have been developed for securing a computer system and its various components in place. Computer system and accessory manufacturers arc also incorporating security features into their products and providing attachments and structures intended to accommodate a variety of locks. Docking stations have been developed with comprehensive locking arrangements which can be actuated to lock in place both the portable computer received in the station and other modular components. Once actuated, the locking arrangement can be fixed in place using a padlock or other type of lock. This allows a single lock to effectively secure an entire modular system.
A popular lock for use in securing electronic devices, commonly referred to as a Kensington lock, has been developed by Kensington Microware, Ltd. of San Mateo, Calif. Various embodiments of a Kensington lock are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,685, and this patent is incorporated herein by reference. A Kensington lock includes a locking projection which cooperates with a special receptacle feature on the device to be secured. The locking projection is mounted on a base which itself may be connected to a cable or chain which may be secured at its opposite end. The receptacle feature on the device to be secured comprises a rectangular slot having preselected dimensions. The Kensington lock is used by first positioning the locking projection in the receptacle and then turning an end portion of the locking projection using a key for the lock. The turned end portion now misaligns with the slot and prevents the projection from being removed from the slot until turned back to the aligned position using the key for the lock. Many portable computer users prefer Kensington locks for their compact nature, portability, and ease of use.
Other lock manufacturers provide locking devices utilizing one or more projections which may be inserted into a properly sized slot or other opening and then misaligned to prevent the projection, and thus the lock, from being removed. A lock which uses one or more projections to cooperate with a specially sized opening will be referred to in this disclosure as a xe2x80x9cprojection lock.xe2x80x9d The term xe2x80x9cprojection lockxe2x80x9d is intended to encompass Kensington locks and similar locking devices. The opening with which a projection lock is intended to cooperate will be referred to in this disclosure as a xe2x80x9cprojection lock receptacle.xe2x80x9d
Portable computer and docking station manufacturers commonly provide structures or attachments on their products which accommodate different types of locks so as to give the customer a choice of security solutions. For example, a portable computer may include both a projection lock receptacle and an opening for receiving a padlock. A problem arising in some instances, however, is that the projection lock receptacle location may be so close to a system component that the installed projection lock blocks access to the component. As a result, the user is forced to remove the projection lock in order to gain full access to the blocked component. In order to avoid having to continually lock and unlock the system to gain the desired access, the user may abandon their projection lock and use an alternative device, such as a padlock to lock the computer system.
Another problem arises when a computer system does not include the special receptacle required by a projection lock. In this case, the only alternative is to use a padlock rather than a projection lock.
Whether the projection lock is abandoned because the projection lock receptacle is inconveniently located or because the receptacle is not available at all, the user is forced to abandon what may be their preferred security device. This is particularly unsatisfactory in corporations that have standardized on a particular projection lock.
It is an object of the invention to provide a projection lock receiver that allows a projection lock to be used to secure a device even when the device includes no projection lock receptacle. Another object of the invention is to provide a method for adapting a device to receive a projection lock.
A portable projection lock receiver according to the invention includes a shackle portion adapted to fit through an opening on the device to be secured. The shackle portion of the projection lock receiver has an open section and a first opening formed at one end. A closure member associated with the shackle includes a second opening which may be aligned with the first opening. In this aligned position, the closure member closes the shackle open section and the two aligned openings together form a projection lock receptacle. This projection lock receptacle is conformed to receive and retain a suitably sized projection associated with a projection lock. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the shackle includes a U-shaped member and the closure member is pivotally connected at the end of the U-shaped member opposite to the end having the first opening. The second opening on the closure member is located at the end of the member opposite to the end connected to the shackle so that the closure member may be pivoted to align the second opening with the first opening or slot formed on the shackle.
The projection lock receiver according to the invention is used by first hooking the shackle through an opening such as a padlock receiving opening on a computer system to be secured. The closure member is then moved to align the closure member opening or slot with the shackle slot to form a projection lock receptacle. A properly sized projection portion of a projection lock may then be inserted into the receptacle formed by the aligned slots and then the end portion of the projection lock turned to lock the shackle and closure member together with the closure member covering or otherwise blocking the open section of the shackle. In this position, the shackle portion of the projection lock receiver according to the invention functions similarly to the shackle of a padlock to secure the device through the padlock receiving opening. However, the shackle portion of the projection lock receiver is locked in place with the projection lock.
The projection lock receiver according to the invention allows a projection lock to be conveniently used to secure a device even if the device includes no built-in projection lock receptacle, or if the projection lock receptacle on the device is inconveniently located. A company may thus standardize on the projection lock solution without having to worry about incompatibility between projection locks and devices to be secured. Furthermore, the receiving arrangement according to the invention is portable from one security application to the next.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, considered along with the accompanying drawings.